


《情有独钟》chapter 13

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [13]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 35





	《情有独钟》chapter 13

也不知道过去多久，李东海从昏昏沉沉中悠悠转醒，肩膀和手臂连接处的关节疼痛难忍。他在半梦半醒间听到不远处的窃窃私语，个别的单词从耳朵蹦进来，勉强听清了什么尾款定金。  
他动了动，缓缓睁开眼睛。映入眼帘的是老套的电视剧中绑架常有的场景，一个又破又旧的废弃仓库，周围站着随扈，成摞的木箱高高矗立，有两个人坐在矮箱上，对面摆着pad，正在通话。  
李东海瞪大眼睛，晕了，这什么情况，最近招谁惹谁了这么倒霉。  
他嘴巴被胶布封得死死的，双手反绑在身后，压在身下已经失去知觉。脚腕用绳子牢牢捆住，一看就是专业手笔。  
那边并没有发现他醒了，还在继续谈论。

“我们已经按照要求绑来了，这种事情我们就不需要做了吧。”其中一人说道。  
只听与他们通话的人说道“不白让你们做，我就这么看着，一个人两百万，事后再给两百万。”

李东海认真听着，什么事啊又给钱。只听另一个人道“成交。”  
“本来也就是个omega，给钱更要干了。”

李东海眼瞧那两个人朝自己走来，连忙闭上眼睛假装昏迷。他闭眼前瞟到不远处站岗的随扈突然转过身背对自己还觉得奇怪。感觉那两个人停在自己面前，打量他的目光险些让他绷不住继续装晕。

让他最恐惧的事情终于发生了。

李东海顾不得手脚被绑住，从喉咙中挤出尖叫，场面一下子混乱起来，在他身前粗暴地扯开腰带和撕扯衣服的手简直像恶魔降临。  
他扭着身子左右挣扎，却躲不过两个alpha的桎梏。许是见他挣扎的厉害，其中一人吆喝其他人过来帮忙，大手死死捂住他的鼻子。  
可怕的窒息感像大雾袭来逐渐弥漫至大脑，李东海猛烈挣扎几下，缓缓松动下来。他感觉自己快要死过去了，和羞辱一起，就连胸腔内闷闷的疼痛都好像逐渐远去。  
这时，那双手突然松开他，得以呼吸新鲜空气李东海已经顾不上其他的，鼻翼不停地收缩呼吸。大脑缺氧的眩晕还没过去，身体一凉，衣服已经被扯开了大半。

一个缺氧还没缓过来的omega简直就是任人摆弄的布娃娃，感觉到身上游走的手也无力抵抗。从嗓子中挤出的呜呜声似乎刺激了alpha的兽性，两个男人轻松地把李东海翻过去，衣服堆起来露出上身，紧实纤瘦的腰肢皮肤滑嫩，这是一个美味的omega。  
那作恶的手眼看着要把扯开的裤子拽下去，大门突然响起撞击的声音。紧接着一侧的窗户被从外撞碎，一个男人破窗而入，在地上滚了几圈站直，脸色阴沉犹如煞神。  
所有人都吓了一跳，一旁的随扈迅速围过去。就在此时，一声巨响从大门传来，一辆吉普车直接撞开大门冲了进来，毫不留情地压过挡在车前的人。一人打开车门走下来，随意地甩甩手，冲身后勾了勾手指指着屋内道“收废品了。”  
而破窗而入的男人丝毫没理会正门的车和冲进来的人，他赤手空拳闯进来也毫无惧色。不过很快，他们就明白这个男人为什么没有一丝退缩。

李赫宰略微扫了一圈，没看到自己的omega，更生气了。眼见那些人一窝蜂涌过来拦他更是烦躁，也懒得讲究什么手下留情，干脆一拳撂倒一个。战场出生入死多年积累的近战经验一点没保留，悉数用来对付这群人。  
李东海大概猜到是谁，发疯一般拼命的挣扎，从喉咙中挤出呜呜的尖叫引起注意。  
李赫宰当然听到了，眼角都赤红着，逐渐起了杀心。随手抄过旁边的木板招呼过去，等金钟云的手下接应过来，他立刻单枪匹马冲到箱子后面。  
那场面一映入眼帘就让李赫宰的怒意更加一层，那两个人中的一个见他来了站起身。李赫宰脚步没停，疾步走过去抓住他挥过来的拳头迅雷不及掩耳之势反扭到身后，嘎嘣一声清脆的声响后一拳打在鼻梁上。那人几秒钟后发出惨叫，他的右手刚刚被生生扭断了。  
另一人见情势不好起身就跑，李赫宰懒着追，他现在没心情管这些混蛋。  
李东海在地上扭着身子转过来，狼狈的想把衣服裤子蹭回身上，却越蹭露得越多。泪眼朦胧间见到熟悉的身影走过来，一言不发地脱下外套盖在他腰间，然后蹲下身子先替他解开绳子。  
李东海被堵住嘴一句话也说不了，见李赫宰没有表情又惊又怕。他已经没法再承受更多的打击，刚刚恨不得自己直接死过去。  
他瞪着眼睛看上方，眼泪成串的往下流。恍惚间被一双有力的手臂抱着坐起来，衣服已经穿戴整齐。  
李赫宰把他抱在怀里，熟悉的信息素环绕在身边，皱着眉一点点撕开他嘴上的胶带，期间仍然一言不发。  
李东海张了张嘴，眼泪流得更凶，浑身都在发抖。他被李赫宰紧紧的抱在怀里，小心翼翼捧起他挂满泪水的脸颊。  
“我来晚了…”

李东海和他对视片刻，扑进alpha怀里嚎啕大哭。

李东海这个孩子很容易掉眼泪，高兴了也哭，犯错了也哭，恶作剧也喜欢哭。李赫宰见识了不少次他说掉眼泪就掉眼泪的本事，可从来没一次见到李东海像现在这样，哭得撕心裂肺，哭得他也跟着红了眼眶，口中好像都有眼泪酸涩的味道。  
他不知道该怎么办，心疼的好像快要死掉了。只好抱紧李东海，一遍遍抚过脊背，轻轻拍着。  
Omega的哭声像是在谴责他迟到，谴责他食言最初和金希澈的约定。李赫宰吻了吻他头发“对不起，以后不会让你一个人了。”

李东海一句话都说不出，心里的惊惧和屈辱快要压垮他，他恨不得死了算了。好在李赫宰什么都没说，由着他嚎啕大哭。只是那双抱紧他的手臂从未松开过，把他的头摁在坚实的肩膀，温热的体温将他冰凉的身体暖和过来。他到最后已经哭不出声音了，默默地淌泪，垂着眼睛不肯看李赫宰的脸。  
这时，金钟云从后边绕过来“小宝贝别哭了，你把你赫哥哥的心都哭软了。”

毫不意外地被李赫宰狠狠瞪了一眼。

李东海毫无反应，只在金钟云突然出声的时候吓得一抖，又缩着身子往李赫宰怀里拱了拱。  
李赫宰替他拢了拢外套，轻轻拍了拍安慰“别害怕，自己人。”

“谁跟你是自己人，别往自己脸上贴金。”金钟云嫌弃的直撇嘴，往大门的方向努努嘴“我说大哥，还不走啊？你留下来擦屁股？”

闻言李赫宰把李东海抱起来往外走，经过金钟云时目不斜视。  
“谢了。”

“知道谢我呢，下次就好好说话。”金钟云嘁了一声，跟着往外走。  
事情一结束，他又开始忍不住念念叨叨。  
“哎你这omega怎么连哭完都这么好看啊。这次我可是帮了你大忙，你是不是该好好感谢我，这英雄救美也有我一份子啊…”

李赫宰走到自己车前停下脚步，转过身瞥他一眼。  
“噢，谢你眼睁睁看着他被人劫了还不知道。”

“偷，是偷。”金钟云正色道“这怎么能是劫呢？这是偷。”  
李赫宰懒着废话，动作轻柔的把李东海放进车里“乖，在这等我一会。”

“你干嘛去…”李东海紧紧拽住李赫宰衣角，他一分钟都不想离开自己的alpha，他害怕。好像只有在李赫宰怀里被紧紧抱住的时候才能稍微缓和这种情绪。  
金钟云在一旁望天，就差嘴里叼根草。  
李赫宰俯身亲了亲他“我去收拾一下里边，这附近都是我身后那家伙的人，很安全。”

李东海点点头，一点点松开李赫宰的衣服，缩着身子躲在车里。  
李赫宰关上车门大步走回去，一边走一边问“那两个人呢？”  
金钟云没搭话，眯着眼看他。  
李赫宰半天没听到答案，转过头又问了一遍“人呢？”

“嘶……李赫宰，我要再提醒你一次，我不是你的手下。”金钟云十分不爽，然后翻了个白眼“里头呢，你要干嘛？”

“黑社会斗殴死两个人也不奇怪吧？”李赫宰极其优雅的挽好袖子，转头问道。  
金钟云瞪大眼睛“你这个人！！……”  
“那也是很费心思的！！现在是法治社会！法治！”

“真难得，你还懂法。”  
李赫宰转过头“那个叫金厉旭的钢琴家跟你一起吃晚饭。”

金钟云顿时来了精神，对李赫宰做了个请的手势“请往死里打，谢谢。”

回去的路上似乎比来时更漫长，从他们认识那天李东海一直活泼好动，从一睁眼叽哩哇啦的说到睡觉前。李赫宰从来没见他这么安静过，垂眸不知道在想些什么，面无表情地发呆，抓紧袖口的手指已经青白，微微发抖。  
他几次三番想开口说点什么，目光触及人脸上木然的表情又吞回肚子里。就这样一路沉默到家，李东海终于有了反应，盯着自己被绑走的地方淡淡开口。  
“我想回我们家。”  
“你哥要过来，军区他进不去。”李赫宰捏捏他的脸颊“别害怕，我就在你旁边。”

李东海垂下眼眸不语。  
李赫宰瞧着他的反应叹气，早上从他眼前走的时候还好好的，吵着要跟他一起吃晚饭，谁能想到半天的功夫就出了这么大的事。  
他走过去给李东海开门，替人拢好外套搂在怀里走进院子。李母早就站在门口等着，连李父也因为听说此事提前回家。  
李母一看见李东海好好的走进来才松了口气，连忙迎过去“哎呀没事就好没事就好……”  
被李母的手触碰的一瞬间李东海明显瑟缩了一下，李赫宰把他往怀里拉了一把，拍拍后背安抚。  
“妈，我先把东海送上楼休息，其他的一会再说。”

李母有些担忧，这小孩是不是太安静了一点，一向习惯他聒噪跳脱，冷不丁这样一言不发太异常了。她看着两个孩子从自己面前走过，李赫宰的表情也不是很好，手臂一直圈在李东海腰间，紧紧地把omega抱在怀里。  
李东海低着头一路走过客厅，到楼梯前被alpha打横抱起来。  
李赫宰蹭了蹭他额头“我陪你洗个澡，然后睡一觉。”  
他没说话，点了点头，垂着眼睛任人摆弄。

眼皮红肿的刺痛很不舒服，李东海干脆闭上眼睛，扯着李赫宰胸前的衣服抓在手里。  
李赫宰特意打开浴霸，暖暖的热气烘着两个人的身体。他怕李东海害怕，一点点脱掉omega身上的衣服，小心放入浴缸。  
李东海置身温水，alpha的手在他肩膀不轻不重地揉捏“我看你今天手都没知觉了，肩膀疼吗？”

“……不疼。”  
李东海扬起脸，捉住李赫宰的手臂。  
“你抱抱我。”

李赫宰停下动作怜惜地看着人，抹去他脸上的泪“这种事不会再发生，我保证。”

李东海摇摇头，眨眼间又落下几滴泪“你抱抱我。”  
他本来就长得好看，眉眼间总是有一股无辜的神情，此刻湿着头发含泪抬眼看他，更是看着格外柔弱。  
李赫宰把湿漉漉的小家伙抱进怀里，衬衫被水渍染深了好大一块，贴在他身上显露出胸肌的形状。李东海埋头安静一阵，再抬起头时眼圈依旧红红的。  
“我们做吧。”

“你先泡个澡，好好睡一觉。”李赫宰揉揉李东海的头发“我们不差这一天。”

“不是！”李东海抓住李赫宰的衣服，手指关节都泛白“不是的…”  
他低下头犹豫很久，裸露在空气中的肩膀微微瑟缩。良久后才嗫嚅道“他们没碰我…”

李赫宰顿住，瞬间明白过来李东海的意思，明白了以后心里酸涩的厉害。  
李东海仰起头看他，眼泪从眼眶中滑落，眼睛睁得大大的，平日里灵动的眼睛此刻却空洞无神。他好像在看李赫宰，可那视线却穿过他飘渺着看向更远处。  
“真的没有…”

李赫宰捧起人的脸吻下去，他实在没有比这更好的办法来安慰李东海。  
那铺天盖地压下来的吻和令他心安的信息素一起袭来，李东海紧紧环住alpha的脊背。

“你为什么不愿意跟我做…”

“笨，我是怕你难过。”李赫宰压着人进浴缸内，衣服湿漉漉贴在他身上被omega急迫地扯开，李赫宰握住他的手放到嘴边吻了吻。  
李东海呜咽着把那坚实的胸膛摁向自己“我想让你在我身体里…你帮帮我，帮帮我好不好…”

李赫宰俯身吻住他，另一手迅速扯开自己的裤子。Omega的双腿早已缠在他腰间，小扇般的睫毛不安的抖动，抱住李赫宰的手臂又紧了紧。  
“进来……我不要别的。”  
“好，不哭。”李赫宰抬手抹走宝贝的眼泪。

他们之间的性事从来都是绵长又温柔，好像李赫宰把他人生仅有的怜惜都给了omega，第一次那晚下手没轻重把人弄的一身淤青他一直不敢忘。只有这一次，李赫宰把不安的人抱进怀里，依他带着哭腔的要求毫无前戏直接插进去。  
不在发情期又没前戏调情，李东海吃痛的叫出声，却更加用力地攀住李赫宰的肩膀。  
“啊……痛、别停…”他推着李赫宰的后腰向自己的方向按“进来……”

李赫宰蹙眉停下动作，抚过身下人颤抖的身躯，握住疲软的前端“我会一直在你身边，不用怕。”

“那你为什么不进来。”

“你会疼。”李赫宰轻轻吻他，快速套弄柱身分散李东海的注意力，下身轻轻地抽插。感觉穴内湿润许多才放下心，缓缓的整根埋入。他含着李东海的下唇吸吮，含糊不清地安抚“我们慢慢来。”

温水被剧烈的动作掀起波澜，温和抚过李东海的身体。他在律动间努力睁大眼睛，定定地看着李赫宰的脸，一眨不眨。他不敢闭眼睛，闭上眼睛便是噩梦，只能这样一直看着alpha隐忍的表情，一遍遍告诉自己现在是李赫宰，不是别人，没有别人。  
好像能感觉到他的不安，在上方一下一下顶弄的李赫宰不停地吻他，性器重重顶进他体内后缓缓抽出又再次顶进。每一次清晰的顶弄都在无声地告诉omega，这样做的人一直都只有我。  
李东海眼里的李赫宰忽而模糊，忽而清晰。然后他看到李赫宰轻轻叹息，拂去他脸上接连不断滑落的泪珠。

“嗯……啊、赫宰……”

“在呢。”  
李赫宰蹭蹭人鼻尖，在倔强睁着的眼睛上落下吻，柔声道“我在你身体里呢。”

李东海呜咽着答应，被抱着坐在李赫宰身上，alpha的大手提着他的腰拉起来，又狠狠地按下去。龟头正撞上内腔，他呻吟一声，软下腰身任人摆弄。随着快感逐渐袭来，omega香甜的信息素铺开在小小浴室，融进雪松中。李赫宰环住他的腰，捏着下巴凑过去接吻。  
“唔..赫…”  
“是我，别怕..是我。”李赫宰睁开眼，发现omega接吻时仍一直看着他，泪水就那样从眼角滑落。整个人在他怀里发抖，那双紧紧抱住他脖子的手臂不敢松懈一点力度。  
他又想起今天救李东海的时候，那两个混蛋欺身压在李东海身上。  
他和他对视，那双饱含绝望含泪看过来的眼睛像一把锋利的匕首扎进他胸腔。只要想到他稍微晚一点到就可能会发生的事情，李赫宰重重喘气，他会疯，他不允许任何一个人栖身李东海之上。  
他这样想着，下身的力道又加重了些，曲起腿向上连续顶弄。手臂揽着omega的细腰，沿着脊柱抚摸，埋头在他颈侧舔舐啃咬，舌尖从皮肤上游离，在鼓起的腺体上打转几圈。  
“乖…”  
“不会再有了，不会再发生了。”

那节节攀升的欲望不断冲击着理智，李东海觉得自己好像置身海浪之中，起伏间隙那些令他恐惧的噩梦和灭顶的欲望一同紧紧勒住他的脖子。  
李赫宰向前顶了顶，闻见空气中更浓烈的甜味更加心动，低头在人颈间深吸口气，呢喃安抚。也不知到底是在安慰谁，他跟李东海一样，怕极了那些龌龊成真。抚摸李东海的动作极其轻柔，温柔的吻细细密密落下，而胯下的动作却愈发猛烈。

手…  
又是手。

“不要！！！”李东海突然惊恐地睁大眼睛，一边尖叫着一边推开面前的胸膛，奋力挣扎起来。  
“不要…不要..求求你。”

李赫宰没防备，被人一下子推开，抓住浴缸的边缘才稳住身体。李东海还在惊恐之中，缩着身子往后退，愣愣地看着他，豆大的眼泪往下砸。那眼泪直接砸进李赫宰心里，他挪过去把李东海小心抱住“是我..海海，是我。”  
“不怕，都结束了。”李赫宰抹去人脸上的眼泪，轻拍后背慢慢哄。  
李东海却扭着身子分开腿坐在他身上，李赫宰拉住他“东海，你在害怕。”

“我不怕…我真的不怕..”他拉着李赫宰的手放到自己身上“你抱抱我…我想要。”

仿佛一下子冷下来，即便开着暖暖的浴霸也没能阻止，李东海一边哭一边钻进alpha怀里，口中呢喃着要他抱自己。  
李赫宰心疼得厉害，只能依他。他翻身把李东海压在身下，一手托住李东海的头，另一手穿过腰间抱住。两个人上身没有一丝缝隙，李赫宰转过头亲了亲面前的耳朵。  
“还怕吗？”

“嗯…呃！用力……”李东海眯着眼答非所问，他茫然地看着上方暖黄色的灯，炫目的光就像忘不掉的恐怖记忆，脑海中交织着旖旎欲望和布满灰尘的肮脏。  
因为拥抱在一起李赫宰看不到人眼里的恐惧，只感觉到攀住自己肩膀的那双手臂异常用力。他偏过头吻人的脖子，忍不住在上面留下吻痕，贴着脖颈跳动的脉搏摩挲，从颈部一直吻到下巴。  
“海海..”  
“我会保护好你…你不要怕，我会一直在。”  
“嗯…知道、呃…再深一点…啊……”  
李东海压抑不住喘息，带着鼻音的呻吟像被小猫挠了一下似的，怪勾人的。他侧过脸蹭了蹭李赫宰，呢喃着唤他的名字。  
怀里的人像只不安的小兽，呻吟着不断唤他的名字，寻求他的安抚。李赫宰每一次都温声回应，在李东海脸侧不断落下吻，呼出的热气喷洒在潮湿的脸颊。他们像同根生长的藤蔓紧紧缠绕彼此，肩颈相依紧密贴合。  
带着水汽的浴室温度不减，水面急促的波动一下又响起婉转呻吟。alpha压在omega身上有力律动着，他下身的动作十分霸道，手上却温柔的托起omega的头，小臂垫在他颈后怕他被浴缸壁硌痛，然后又俯下身抱紧他。  
李东海呜咽着抱住李赫宰，在一次又一次真实的快感中稍稍感到心安。  
“赫…”  
“在…我会一直陪着你。”

暧昧的声音即便隔着门依然清晰可见，只听里面水声不断，喘息连连。  
李东海脖上的青筋都暴起来，难耐的高昂起下巴。他真的快要受不住了，仿佛身体都不是自己的，也分不清是不是高潮。只觉得体内进出的那根每抽插一次都带来无上的快感，快要把他逼疯，席卷全身的情欲让指尖都是热的。  
恍惚间脑海中又闪过那个杂乱破旧的仓库硬地，让他绝望的窒息感，还有游走在身上令他作呕的手。他一下子瞪大眼睛，隔着泪雾看李赫宰。  
或许是他眼里的惊惧太过明显，李赫宰托着他的头抱紧，轻轻摩挲他颈后的腺体。  
“是我，一直是我。”

“嗯…”李东海闭上眼睛回抱住。  
他在最后高潮时仍然忍不住去抓李赫宰的手，被十指扣住仍不够，眼睛睁得大大的看着人。  
“赫宰…赫宰…”

“我在的。”  
李赫宰闷哼几声射出，紧紧抱住身下的人，轻吻李东海的眼睛。Omega睫毛湿湿的，沾着泪珠，眨眨眼埋头缩进他怀里，双手环住他的腰。  
“我好累。”

“睡吧。”

李赫宰抱着脱力的李东海轻轻放到床上，拉过被子盖住两个人的身体，让白天受到惊吓的小朋友睡在自己怀里。期间李东海一直安静的任他摆弄，不说话也不抬眼。  
李赫宰轻轻拍他的背“我陪着你。”  
怀里的人点点头，揪住他的衣服闭上眼睛。

待到李东海睡熟，李赫宰才轻轻叹气。今天他再回到仓库时，金钟云的手下递过来一个pad，上面的视频聊天已经中断。那手下说他们破门而入的时候这个pad的视频通话还开着，没多久就关掉了。  
他收拾那两个杂种之前特意问了一嘴，是一个在Y国的人联系他们的，会说他们国家的话，口音很重。他当即就想到自己的老对手，还有前几日莫名其妙的未知来电，之前那辆从十字路口冲出来的面包车。  
李东海睡得不算安稳，手指紧紧抓着他的衣角，皱着眉喃喃几句。李赫宰回过神，轻轻拍着后背哄人，目光沉沉的。  
“赫..”  
“我在。”李赫宰低头吻了吻人皱起的眉心，被子下动了动握住李东海的手十指扣住。

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
